


Creatures of Few Virtues

by penny



Category: Hellsing
Genre: D/s, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny/pseuds/penny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She won't act without an order. Won't. She can, she realizes, just as Master can do a lot of things His Master doesn't order, but He chooses not to, because it's much more satisfying following orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creatures of Few Virtues

**Author's Note:**

> For the Porn Battle IX prompt _Alucard/Seras, bond, patience_
> 
> **Note:** End of manga spoilers

It's hard, but she leaves Master with Sir Hellsing. It's what they both want, so it's what she wants. And it's only right that Sir has Him first. He came back for Her, after all, because of Her and Her orders.

That knowledge is cold comfort when she's alone in her room, and then, when she senses dawn, in her coffin. She's waited so long for Him to return. Seras laughs. So long in human years. She's not human anymore. The years should feel like nothing to her.

_You're not quite old enough for that, police girl._

"Master!" She sits up, happiness bubbling through her. She hasn't felt like this since...since the first time Master praised her.

_Patience, police girl. I'm not what I used to be. I'll come to you tonight._

Oh. Of course. Seras settles back down. Master had sacrificed all those lives. No, not sacrificed. Killed them, because Sir Hellsing had ordered Him to return, and the only way to do that was to purge that traitorous blood.

Patience. She supposes she has enough.

Master chuckles, and she feels it wrap around her almost like it used to. She sleeps, and just before slipping away, she feels her heart slow in time to Master's.

* * *

Master always keeps his word. He comes to her at dusk, and even diminished, she feels His power pulse over her. She rushes to Him. "Master!"

He holds up a hand. "I said patience, police girl."

She stops. The grin He flashes her -- cocky, full of teeth, oh yes, _that's_ her Master -- makes something warm unfurl low in her belly. Lust, and it's all right, as long as her Masters command it. She returns His grin, or her version of it, at least. She's not yet as cocky as Him, but perhaps in time.

His grin widens because He knows what she's thinking. "Kneel," He orders, and the growl in His voice makes that warmth in her belly spread.

She obeys, letting her hands settle on her thighs. Her skirt rides up indecently high, exactly what Master wants it to do, so she doesn't try to tug it back down.

He swaggers over to the chair and her tiny table. He takes His time settling down in it, pulling off His hat and setting it on the table, then tugging off His gloves. He sits with his legs spread wide. "Come here."

She crawls towards Him. She's wet for Him, both her heart and her cunt beating in time to His pulse. "Master," she whimpers, bowing her head to kiss His boots.

He hums His approval. "You should have drunk my blood a long time ago."

She shakes her head. No, even now, she won't be able to. He's her Master. He'll always be her Master. She kisses her way up His boot, mouths at His knee, waits for His order.

"Stopping so soon?"

She bites harder. Her teeth break through His pants but not His skin. She looks up at Him, and the challenge must be clear in her eyes, because He laughs and reaches down to ruffle her hair. "You need explicit orders, hmmmm?" His fingers tighten, nails dig into her scalp. "You've picked up my habits, police girl."

She draws back. "Your bad habits, Master."

That makes Him laugh harder, tucks two fingers under her chin. "Come up here."

She settles on His lap. His mouth is hot on her jaw, her throat, between her breasts, and His hands are sure under her shirt, thumbing her nipples, making her whole body pulse in need until all she can do is cling to Him, grind against Him.

She can feel Him hard through His pants, wants Him, but she won't act without an order. Won't. She can, she realizes, just as Master can do a lot of things His Master doesn't order, but He chooses not to, because it's much more satisfying following orders.

"I didn't expect you to be this patient." He chuckles and slides one hand down between them. "Do you want this, police girl?"

"My name is Seras, Master. Seras Victoria."

"It's police girl until you drink my blood."

"Master is cruel." She covers His hand with hers. "Torturing His servant who has been so loyal."

"Yes." He rises, hands firm under her, and splays her out on the table.

She hooks her legs over His hips, whimpers as He touches here _there_, testing her wetness. And then He unzips His pants, and since she's primed for the sound, it's incredibly loud. "Please, Master."

"Yes." He's grinning as He leans over her, pushes into her, and oh, only her Master can have her.

She grabs His collar, pulls Him down to kiss him, and she has to be very careful with her teeth, because she can feel His blood, _wants_ it just as she wants Him. He laughs into her mouth, then takes control of the kiss, biting at her since He has no need to be careful.

_You'll drink my blood someday, police girl._ He pins her to the table. _But not tonight._

No, not tonight. She opens herself completely to Master. His pleasure is hers, just as it should be.


End file.
